Love's Abandonment
by Court1
Summary: Gambit is taken in as a charge of Dr. Essex's when his powers go out of control. Over time he finds new loves, hardships, and lies that threaten to destroy everything he holds dear. Retelling of the Massacre and Remy's joining the Xmen. Comicverse. Slashy
1. Prologue

Prologue

There wasn't much to the boy. Just bones barely covered by fevered skin. I gave the boss a questioning look when he, literally, pitched the boy into my arms after crossing through the portal. "What the hell's this?" I asked, a little more venom then I had wanted. Medication must be wearing off. Sinister noticed too. He began filling a syringe for me from a vile labeled 'V. Creed'.

"Take this." he commanded, in his ever emotionless tone that always made my skin crawl. "After you lay the boy on the table." He waved me to the nearest medical table, which were surprisingly empty of the mad scientist's experiments.

I placed the boy gently down on the metal bed, finally getting my first good look at him. No more then sixteen, maybe seventeen. He had auburn hair to his shoulders, and an inhibitor collar that was blinking, making it aware that it was keeping the young mutants powers off. "Why'd ya bring this one here?" Sinister tapped me on the shoulder with the forgotten needle, reminding me I needed an attitude adjustment before answering my question. "It was requested of me. The child is not in control of his powers. His father has done all he can to help the boy, with no avail, so he has become my charge."

"He's become your experiment." I spat back, knowing full well that Essex was not about to help the kid if there wasn't something in it for him.

"Yes, in a way he has. If and when I do find a way to make his abilities controllable he will be very valuable to me. He has great power, just the lack of restraint to use it." The twisted doctor further explained as he crossed the room to fill another syringe with unknown liquid.

Must have been the drugs I had just placed in my own veins, because for some reason I cared that this boy that was now the doctors new guinea pig. There was just something about the kid that told me he was worth more then being locked up in some underground lab being poked and prodded all day. "Are ya sure it's smart to be fillin' him with drugs when you don't know anything about him yet?" I questioned.

"You will not question my judgement, Creed. I believe I fill your veins with the much needed drugs to keep you sane. If you do not want that to change I suggest you not interfere with my work. Now leave me. I believe I left you with a mission to plan, did I not?" The bastard spat back.

"Yeah, I'm on it." I managed to make it half way out the door before looking back at the young boy on the table. My instincts told me to watch this one and I always followed my gut.


	2. Chapter 1

**Part One**

"So what'd the boss bring home this time?" Blockbuster slurred drunkenly.

Creed sighed at the sight of his teammate being drunk for the third night in a row. He really didn't care much for the large man's health, but Michael was a handful when he got too much whiskey in him. He could never understand how such a huge guy could be so bad at holding his liquor.

"Hey, ya listenin' ta me?" Michael yelled, bringing to Victor's attention that his question had not been answered.

"He brought back some mutant who's powers are out of wack." Creed informed the newest member of the ever growing team. He knew full well the larger man would forget anything he said by the morning, seeing as Michael's eyes were rolling sleepily. He wasn't going to go into detail.

"I hear Dr. Essex has a new toy."

"Yea, seems he does." Creed called out in answer to his other current teammate before she even came into the light of the room. Her voice sounded slightly different, but her smell let him know it was Malice. Even though she would jump from host to host, her smell would always stay the same. Creed glanced up at his friend to find she had changed again. "What happened to the old host." he questioned in surprise, seeing she had taken a home in a taller, more frail body.

"Oh, this old thing." Malice said jokingly, waving her hands up and down the new body as if it were a worn evening dress. "Essex found this woman to be helpful in his studies. She's a doctor, specializing in genetic research. He had asked her to help in his lab, but she refused. So, to make a long story short, I gave her no choice in the matter."

"So, what really happened to the old one? Still laying around anywhere?" Michael garbled. It would have been almost seductive if it wasn't passing through the intoxicated lips of an overgrown ox.

"No." Malice answered quickly, disgusted by the larger man obvious intentions.

Michael shrugged as he pushed his chair away from the table and stood unsteadily. "That's a shame. This one ain't to bad either. Let me know when you're done with her." he whispered in the female's ear before slapping her ass loudly.

Creed grabbed Malice around the waist, stopping her from going after larger man, who was heading out of the room. He knew she would never be able to live through a fight with Blockbuster in her current body. "Where are you going?" he yelled out to the younger mutant before he walked out of sight.

"None of your God damn business."

Creed sighed, knowing he would not see Michael for a while. The younger man always disappeared for days at a time, only to return if he sobered up, or was forced to return by Sinister. "Well, at least he ain't going to the morgue."

Malice cringed. She had followed Michael once to the mortuary, and had regretted witnessing the reason for Michael's visits. "I don't know why Essex keeps that boy around. He's disgusting. Why can't he go after something alive?"

"No offense, hon, but right now he is more helpful then you on this mission. I wish you wouldn't have changed into that girl. The last one would have done more good on this assignment we are planning here." Victor said, pointing at the blueprints and maps scattered across the table. "It would've been nice for me to have some say in the matter. Especially since we are short people right now."

"What the boss wants he gets. You know that. Speaking of which, did you get to see the boy he came back with?"

"Yea. What he brought home ain't much. Just a pile of skin and bones. Know anything about him?" Creed questioned, hoping Malice would have something on the kid. He had a curious mind when it came to the young mutant in the adjoining lab.

"Not much, yet. Essex said he was contacted by the kid's family to cure him. The boy's mutant abilities are out of control and it seem's to be doing a number on his body. He's suppose to be really powerful at full strength. He might be useful to the team if Essex can find a way to fix him."

"You make him sound like a broken toy." Vic snorted, finding it amusing that all genetic researchers seemed to consider patients just another inanimate object to play with.

"Hmm, from the pictures I have seen of the boy, he could be a nice little play toy when he grows up. He's a good looking one. Might give you a run for the money." She purred seductively while playing with Victor's ponytail.

Creed swatted the thin hand from his hair. "Not from what I saw, he looked half dead to me. Anyway, he ain't going on this mission so I'm not worried about him. What about you? You out of this one too?"

"I'm not sure. We have several months yet, we will see what unfolds. This new body of mine was chosen to figure out the new kid's problem, so I guess if she can't figure it out I will have no need for this body and I can change to another. Maybe then I will jump into someone that is more your style."

"Why don't ya pick a guy next time? Someone that can do something other then look pretty?" Creed smiled, knowing he had hit a nerve with his friend. Malice never chose a male host.

"How about I choose a woman who can kick your ass?" she playfully sneered back. "Maybe a shift changer. Then I can be anything you want."

Creed pretended to think the idea over then shook his head. "Nah, already had that. Just got me into too much trouble. How about a guy that can get me through this rat maze without tripping off all the X-freak's alarms?"

"That I might be able to do." Malice winked.

"What?"

"You'll see. Anyway, I would love to spend all the time in the world with you, but I have to get to the lab and start figuring out this new kid's problems. You know the doctor hates when I am late. At least I think he does."

"You are enjoying this doctor thing way too much."

"Maybe." Malice leaned over the table making sure to show off her new assets she occurred with the change. "I can come up later and give you an exam?"

Creed just rolled his eyes, ignoring her advances. "Keep me posted on the kid." The leader ordered, waving Malice out the door, hoping she would follow orders and go. He hated when she got like this.

Malice pouted, but got over it quickly. She was used to Victor's rejections. "Fine, I will get you up to date later. Let me know if you change your mind about that exam."

"Yea, right. Don't hold your breath on that one." Victor whispered under his breath after his teammate had left him alone in the small room he had turned into his make-shift office.

Now that the other mutants were gone Creed could concentrate. He began looking over all the blueprints and papers he was supplied for the current mission. After analyzing each one again and not seeing anything he hadn't seen already a hundred times he growled in frustration. "God damn it! Who do I have to fuck to get through all this bullshit!" he yelled, throwing his fist onto the table with a loud thud. Realizing his anger was getting a foothold on his mood, he reached in his pocket for the drugs Essex had supplied him for his temper. His hand came out empty. "I give up!" Since he had to go up to his room for more medication he decided to stop for the evening. He would begin again tomorrow, hopefully something would change.


	3. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

"Hey, Vic." Malice greeted as she came through the door. Her smile turned to a scowl when the blond waved at her nonchalantly, not even bothering to take his eyes from the various maps and blueprints scattered on the table. "You going to even say hi?" she pouted.

Victor sighed angrily and looked up at the tall woman, surprised to find Essex's new charge standing behind her. He was so caught up in the mission that he had completely missed the new scent walking in the door. "Hi." he answered, never taking his sight from the boy. He took the chance to memorize everything about the new occupant. The tall thin frame, long auburn hair, the demon like red and black eyes and the young man's scent. He imprinted it all in his wild mind, not that it would be hard to forget such a creature. His friend was right, the boy would be a piece of work when he became well and gained some weight.

Malice rolled her eyes at the larger man, seeing as she was going to be ignored. She pulled the young man gently to the opposite side of the table and waved him to an empty seat before taking her own. "Having problems with the plans?"

Creed followed the young man's every move, still analyzing the teenager. He could see that the boy was still very ill. Now that he was paying attention, he could smell it too. The dark circles under the teenager's eyes and thin frame told him that the younger man had been sick for a while. It had him wondering why the kid wasn't in the lab resting. His brow furrowed in concern when the boy's eyes flutter erratically for a moment, as if the kid was about to pass out. "You okay?" he asked the younger man, ignoring that fact that he hadn't answered Malice's previous question.

The teenager looked up from the floor, surprised to find the older man talking to him. "Oui." he lied.

Malice cleared her throat, bringing Victor's attention back to her. "The plans?"

"Um, yea, I can't figure out a way around the alarm system. Those damn X-freaks have it wired all around." Creed finally answered, pulling a blueprint out from under a stack of papers for Malice to see. He was surprised when boney fingers pulled it to the other side of the table.

"Dat would be my expertise, Monsieur."

"Alright..." Creed stopped, realizing he had never been introduced to the newest occupant of the laboratory.

Malice caught the pause and filled Creed in while the young man looked over the blueprints. "Sorry. This is Remy. Remy, this is Victor." She smiled when both nodded. "I told you I would find a guy who could help you with the alarm systems. Remy here is a trained thief of the Guild. Plus, you need to fill him in on the plan so far because he will be joining us on the mission."

"What?" Creed barked, which caused Remy to jump, as well as Malice. "Give us a second." he stated to the younger man, signaling Malice to follow him outside to the hall.

"Are you nuts?" the larger man asked in a hushed tone, after they were both out of the kid's hearing range.

"What do you mean? You said we needed more people, and he knows the security system."

"He's sick! The kid's about the pass out in the chair and you think he is going to be able to go on a mission with us?"

"We still have awhile before we even go ahead with this mission. The boss has got some things he needs to finish up and research to do on Remy's condition, so the mission will most likely be pushed back a few weeks if not longer. I think there is plenty of time for Remy to receive treatment and recover. So does Essex. He put Remy in my care and made him part of the team as of this morning."

"Bullshit!" Creed growled, knowing there was no way Remy would be in perfect health in time for the mission. Especially not with Sinister's experimenting.

"Just give him a chance. If he's too sick to go I will recommend we leave him behind. The boy needs something to take his mind off of things and Essex needs him out of the lab once in a while. Remy doesn't know about the other experiments and research yet. At least let him help you with the security system. You won't get any further in those plans without him and you know it."

Creed growled under his breath, his anger building. "I don't need a half dead brat to get through a security system."

"Yes, you do! Now stop being stubborn. You go in there and play nice." She demanded, pulling a filled syringe from her lab jacket and handing it to Creed. "Take that, you are getting a little too crabby for my liking and I'm not going to let you take it out on Remy. You calm down before going back in. I'm going back to the lab so I can assist Essex in research of Remy's condition. When I get back I want him in one piece." Victor growled. Knowing he was going to get nowhere arguing with the woman. He stomped away to the opposite end of the hall to calm down like she had demanded.

Malice finally turned to leave seeing the man had injected himself with the drug Essex had supplied. She stopped short of exiting the hall, deciding it would be best to talk to Remy before leaving the young man alone with Creed. "I'm going to speak with Remy, can you give us a few minutes?"

Victor looked up at the woman with understanding. "Yea, go ahead." He knew what she was going to talk to the kid about. She was going to tell the boy about his uncontrollable rage, the drug, and everything that went with it. Probably even give the kid some of the medication that combated the rage, just in case. It was typical protocol for anyone new coming to the lab, this was no different, but for some reason it felt different. He didn't want the younger man to fear him like everyone else did. "Hey, Mal!" he called out before Malice disappeared into the room.

"Yes?" she replied, surprised by the sadness on Victor's face.

"Don't make me sound like a monster, okay? If I'm going to work with someone that young I don't want him afraid of me."

"Alright. I promise I will make you sound like a pussycat." Malice smiled.

Creed snorted. "Now I wouldn't go that far."


	4. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Remy kept glancing up from the blueprints he was supplied to Victor who sat across the table. For some reason he could not picture this quiet man to be the animal Malice had warned him about. The short time he had worked along side with Victor, the older man seemed quite pleasant to be around. No signs of the animalistic psychopath the female doctor had described. He waited for some kind of change in Victor's behavior and it had yet to surface.

"What?" Victor asked, noticing the glances he was getting from the teen.

Remy quickly looked down at his papers. "Nothin', sorry."

Creed knew why the boy was looking at him. The younger man had been sneaking glances ever since the conversation with Malice. Victor really wasn't looking to visit the subject of his mental problems, but would rather get it out in the open so they could get back to the business at hand. "Listen, I don't know what Malice told you, but I am not gonna hurt you or anything. I got the drug that keeps me under control so you don't have to worry. Sorta like your collar there. I won't hurt you, you won't hurt me."

Remy shook his head, almost too quickly, making him slightly dizzy from the movement. "I'm not afraid that you'll hurt me, I just thought she was pullin' my leg. You don't seem all that mean to me, is all. I'm sorry if I offended ya or anythin'. I should have just asked, I guess."

All Victor could do was laugh. No one had ever said he was anything but mean. "Drug must be doing the trick then. Malice wasn't lying, I have a dark side. I normally have an uncontrollable rage that builds up and then it just has to be released or I feel like my head's gonna explode, which is bad for anyone around me. Especially since I have a healing factor and these." He flashed his claws at the kid, surprised not to see any fear on the boys face when he did so. "Essex made this drug that keeps that all in check, so you don't have to worry about it unless I start getting grumpy. Malice gave you a syringe of the drug I'm guessin'?"

Remy nodded, pulling the mentioned needle from his oversized hooded jacket to show the older man.

"Good, lets hope you don't have to use it. I'll make you a deal, I won't slice and dice you and you don't do to me whatever it is you do." Creed gave the kid a toothy grin and was happy to receive one in return. "You want to take a lunch break before we get back to all these blueprints?"

"I haven't been able to hold much down lately, but I could handle a break. All these plans are givin' me a headache." Remy stood slowly and followed the larger man to the galley at the end of the hall. "It's an awful lot of wirin' for old sewer tunnels, no?" Remy hoped the older man would give him a clue as to why they were doing all of this planning to break into underground tunnels. Every time he asked Essex the doctor would change the subject or blow off the question.

"Yea, the X-men have it wired up pretty tight. They never make it easy." Creed replied, opening the fridge to pull out sandwich supplies.

Remy sat down at the small dining table in the corner. He was glad that someone was willing to tell him what was going on. The smoke and mirrors act he was getting from the others in the lab was making him feel uneasy about the mission and his involvement. "X-men? Who are de?"

His head still in the fridge, Creed realized that the kid obviously hadn't been told anything about the mission he was working on. Most likely because the kid wouldn't participate if he knew the truth. Victor knew he had to tell him something though. "Uh, well, they are this group of mutants that think they are better then everyone else. They got these other mutants locked up in those tunnels because they are messed up. We need to get in there and get some blood and stuff to try and help them." He hated lying to the boy, but how could he tell this kid they were going in to slaughter a bunch of mutants that Sinister didn't approve of. Remy obviously still trusted Essex, and it's possible the twisted doctor could find a cure for what ails the young mutant. Until one of those factors changed he couldn't give Remy any information to turn that doctor/patient relationship on its end. It would most likely be disastrous for Remy.

"Oh." Remy thought for a moment. He didn't believe what he was told was completely accurate, but it's possible Victor knew as little as he did. "We're just goin' in to get blood samples so Dr. Essex can help them? Dat's it?"

"Yea, maybe bring a few back with us if we can manage, I guess. Mission ain't exactly planned out just yet." Victor lied. "Sure you don't want something to eat? You sure as hell could use some meat on those bones?"

"Non. It would just be a waste. I'll take some juice if there is any in there?"

"Sure." Creed hurried to fill a glass with orange juice from the frig, happy to have distracted Remy enough to stop asking questions. "Here ya go." he said almost cheerfully, handing the glass to the younger man. Creed turned to grab his sandwich from the counter only to come back to a very pale Remy at the table. "You alright?"

Remy nodded lightly, but then changed his mind, running to the sink to vomit. He knew he had drank the juice to fast, but it tasted so good since he had barely eaten or drank anything in weeks that hadn't came right back up. He startled slightly when he felt a strong hand rub his back. Realizing it was Victor he settled down and finished his retching.

"Feel better?" Victor asked after the boy seemed to stop heaving into the sink. All he got as a reply was a weak shake of the head. "You wanna go lay down in the lab?" This time he got no reply as the pale form sank towards the floor. Luckily, Creed was there to catch him before he crashed to the ground. "Guess that's a yes on the lab, huh, kid?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

"You waited?" Malice asked surprised. Victor had brought Remy to the lab about an hour earlier after he collapsed in the kitchen. She didn't expect the normally cold mutant to wait outside the lab for an update. She flagged him into the room where Remy was resting.

"I thought I should know what's going on since he part of the team now." Creed knew his excuse was lame, and the smile on Malice's face proved it. "So, how is he?"

Malice was about to tease the larger mutant, but let it go, she needed to stay on Creed's good side. "The collapse was from malnutrition and the lack of his normal mutant abilities. I am going to change his collar to an adjustable bracelet. That will allow us to change the amount of his abilities he can use. It will help with his strength and will also help us to calculate just how much of his mutant abilities his body can handle."

"So, what are his mutant powers?" Creed felt stupid for not knowing already.

"He has two. One he has had since he was about thirteen. He can kinetically charge an object and make it explode. That power he had complete control over until the second manifested a year ago. It is a mental ability that has yet to be identified fully. It came on too strong and too fast, making him ill. Maybe slowly adjusting the level of the power he can learn how to control it. Which is what this is for." She pulled Remy's thin arm up to display the metal bracelet to Victor. "This should be a lot more comfortable for him as well." She fiddled with the controls on the bracelet for a few minutes until she had it at a low level of mutant activity. "There we go. You mind picking him up and following me?" She said quickly and started out the lab doors before Victor could complain.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Damn it!" Creed gently, but swiftly, picked up the still unconscious Remy and headed quickly out the door after Malice. He walked down the hall where she was waiting in the elevator, holding the doors open. "Where the hell are we taking him? He doesn't need to stay in the lab?"

"I think it's best to place him in a permanent room for now. Moving around and getting on a normal schedule should help him gather his strength. Plus, Essex will be doing experiments in that lab tomorrow and that is not something Remy needs to wake up to. He is not aware of Essex's other activities." She held the door open again once they reached the third floor, where the sleeping quarters were set up like a modest hotel.

"Which room you putting him in?" Creed asked before stepping out.

Malice waved him out of the elevator and walked down the hall leaving Creed to follow her. "Well, I thought it would be best if I put him in one of the adjoining rooms so that he would have someone close if there were any problems during the night. I thought next to Michael's, but he hasn't come back in several days, which Essex is not happy about.

Creed stopped. "That's not going to work. When Michael is here he is drunk and he is mean. Remy can't handle a fight with Michael in his state."

"I am glad you agree. That is when I thought, you have really good hearing and you seem to have taking a liking to the young man, so maybe I could just put him here. Next to your room." She flashed a charming smile while opening the door to an empty room that connected to Victor's. "I know you like your privacy, but he is technically in another room. There just happens to be a door that goes in between the two. You could always keep it closed and you would never know the difference." She was waiting for some kind of argument, but was surprised to get nothing but a shrug as the larger man pushed by her to take the young man in to his new room.

"You're joking right?" Malice was astonished. "Do you know how long I practiced that little speech in the mirror? I thought you would throw a fit if I put him next to you!"

"I don't care. You were right. I am the best person to put him next to. I will hear him if he wakes up and has a problem. Since you don't sleep, the only other alternative is to put him next to Michael, this is the best way to go." Creed stopped next to the simple bed placed in the corner of the room. "Can you pull back the covers for me?"

Malice walked over and pulled back the blankets and sheets and watched as Creed carefully placed the boy down and tuck the covers around his thin frame. "I'll never figure you out, Victor."

"I like to keep you guessing." He smiled and opened the door that connected his room to Remy's new one, leaving it open. "I'll call if something happens."

"Alright. Sweet dreams, you two." Malice began to shut the door behind her, but paused short of closing it. "Vic, you know he's jail bait don't you?"

Victor stuck his head back through the adjoining door, giving Malice an angry look. "First off, when has that ever stopped you. Just because you have a new body, it doesn't change what you did with the other ones. Second off, that's none of your business even if it was an issue, which it's not."

"All right, just letting you know. Good Night."

"Night, Mal." Victor waited for his friend to leave before taking one last look at the young man now sleeping just a few steps from his own room. "Jail bait, huh?" he said to himself. "What's she thinking?"


	6. Chapter 5

Part Five

Victor yawned widely, before rolling over, punching his pillow, and closing his eyes again. He kept waking to a strange sound but guessing it was his imagination he would go back to sleep, just to be woke by it again. It was a low hum, like a bad electrical line in a rain storm. He did a quick look around the bed, and a sniff of the air, finding nothing around him that would taunt his senses. Giving up he laid back down, just to hear the sound once again, only louder. He sighed and got up to investigate. He was never going to get back to sleep until he figured out what it was and got rid of it. He looked around seeing nothing until glancing towards the open door that connect his room to Remy's. A faint glow came from the bedroom and seemed to pulse, growing brighter and brighter by the second. He quickly ran towards the light, fearing for Remy's safety, only to stop at the entrance. "Holy Shit!"

All the furniture, the walls, the floor, and everything in between were all glowing brightly, Remy in it's center oblivious to it all. "Remy! Wake up, kid!" Victor yelled, but got no response. Not knowing what else to do he swiftly walked to the intercom next to the door in his room, punching up the code to reach the main lab, hoping someone was still there.

"Yes?" Malice replied over the speaker, annoyed.

"Uh, Mal...Remy's room is glowing. Is that normal?" The older man cringed as the hum rang louder in his sensitive ears. He knew that couldn't be a good sign.

"What? It must be his powers! He's charging the room! You have to wake him! He could blow the whole place up around him! I'll be there in a minute."

Victor heard the click of the intercom being turned off and sighed, not sure what to do. Again, he went to the adjoining door only to see the light was creeping around the walls, slowly consuming it all like a fire. He could not imagine the damage if the charge went off. Not only would it destroy the room, it would most likely kill the boy along with it. That thought threw Victor into action. He had to go in. He had a healing factor, he could survive it, so he told himself. He slowly reached out with one bare foot into the room. Closing his eyes, he touched the glowing floor with his big toe, causing a sharp tingle, but nothing explosive. When there was no major changes in the charge after placing his entire foot on the carpet, he made his way across the room, holding his breath all the way. Making it to the side of Remy's bed, he slowly reached out to shake the sleeping young man. He could feel the static build the closer his hand came to Remy, but ignored the tingling sensation. "Remy, wake up." Victor whispered, hoping not to startle the kid.

"Huh?" Remy groggily replied before dozing off again. He felt another light shake and opened his eyes to Victor standing over him. "What's wrong?"

"I think you're charging the room, kid. Can you do anything about that, other then blow us all to smithereens?"

Remy shot up, instantly awaken with the news. His eyes widened as he looked around him seeing only bright red light. "Merde! You gotta get out of here! If dis place blows up it'll kill you!"

"What about you? Will it hurt you?"

"I don't know, never charged somethin' this big. You need to go!"

"Calm down, kid. You're not going to hurt me. Healing factor, remember? Can you just pull it back in or something?"

"I've never tried to pull dis much back in! I don't know!" Remy began to panic. He worried he was going to kill, not only himself, but his new friend. If not worse.

"Come on, kid! At least try. If you charged the room you should be able to uncharge it." Victor attempted to be the sound of reason, thinking it might calm Remy. He really wanted to run for it, but didn't want to leave the boy behind. Something even he knew was out of character for himself, but he didn't dwell on the thought, he just lightly took a seat on the bed next to the startled younger man. Showing he wasn't going anywhere in hopes that would coax Remy into stopping the charge.

In concern of hurting Victor, Remy closed his eyes and concentrated on the tingling in his hand, attempting to pull the power back into his body. He had pulled the power back in before, but only from small objects like rocks and playing cards. Never a whole room. He felt the flow of the power reverse and the strength of it was like nothing he had experienced. It rocked him to his core. "I don't think I can do dis."

Victor noticed a shift in the glow, a retreat of the power. "Just keep doing whatever it is your doing, it's workin'."

Remy curled his fingers into the pillow beneath his hand, not daring to let go. Afraid it would cause an explosion neither of them would survive. He felt as if he was going to drown in the flood of power he was taking in. He pulled and pulled until his world began to go black. He thought he might faint until a hand fell onto his shoulder. He knew it was Victor's. He could barely hear the older man's voice over the ringing in his ears, but it was loud enough that he could understand the words of encouragement. They seemed to recharge him enough to continue his battle with his mutant abilities.

"It's almost gone. Keep going!" Victor was amazed at the demise of the glow. It seemed the kid had gotten a second wind. The charge was only surrounding the bed they both sat on, creeping up to the main source, Remy's pillow. As the light quickly became just a faint glow around Remy's hand the older man released a sigh. Victor thought the nightmare was over, until the door flew open suddenly.

"Victor?" Malice yelled as she ran into the room, startling Remy just enough for him to lose concentration.

"Idiot!" Creed barely managed to growl before instinct made him grab Remy and throw both of them to the ground beside the bed. He managed just in time for the charged pillow to explode with a loud bang, sending feathers and cloth all over the room like a snow storm.

"Is everyone alright?" Victor asked, raising his head from the floor to take his first look at the damage. "Mal?"

"I'm okay." Malice scowled, brushing feathers from her lab coat.

Remy and Victor stood from the floor, a small blush falling on Remy's face as they parted from one another. "You alright, kid? Shit! You're bleeding."

Remy felt his neck and his hand came back with a tint of red. "It doesn't hurt that bad. Where's my collar?"

"Hold on, let me look at your neck, then we'll figure out what happened." Vic tilted the boys head and saw three shallow cuts across the young man's neck. "I must have got you with my claws when I pulled you off the bed. Mal, you want to look at this, you're the doctor. I'll go get something to clean up the wounds. It's up to you to figure out this power thing too. "

Malice took Victor's place and inspected the gashes. "Looks like you will live. A bandage and some antiseptic will fix it up for the night."

"Why don't I have a collar on?" Remy repeated, slightly annoyed that his question was being ignored. He didn't like being out of the loop. Especially when it is his powers that could cost people their lives.

"We replaced it with the bracelet around your wrist." Malice answered as she made her way across the small room to inspect the bed for damage. "Looks like you just got the pillow."

"No thanks to you." Creed chimed in. "What the hell were you thinking busting into the room like that. You knew scaring him could set the whole place off. What if he hadn't pulled all of that charge back in? This whole floor would have gone up with all three of us on it."

"Why the hell wasn't I told about my powers being turned back on in the first place? None of dis would've happened then. I can control the power, if I know I needed to control it." Remy interrupted before Malice could explain.

"Whoa. Let's not gang up on me. I didn't think turning on your powers to the lowest marker was going to give you enough juice to light up the room. Busting into the room, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I was just worried. Let's just be happy no one got hurt and call it a night. Okay?" Mal waited for a nod from both men before playing doctor. "Now let me bandage your neck and we can all get back to sleep." She reached her hand out to Creed, silently asking for the supplies he had returned to the room with. She cleaned Remy's cuts gently, then applied the bandages. "There. That will do for tonight. Come see me in the lab when you wake up and I will get some antiseptic on them and make sure you don't need stitches. Do you need me to turn your powers off completely for the night?"

"Non. I know there on now. Like I said, I can control 'em if I know I need to." Remy scowled at the doctor. Still angry and feeling a little guilty he turned away from the two and began cleaning up the mess he had created.

"Alright then. I will let you two get back to sleep. Call me if you need me."

Creed waited for Malice to leave the room before looking over Remy again. He didn't notice any physical damage due to the incident. The boy actually looked stronger then before. The only thing that stood out were the bandages covering the side of the younger man's neck. "Sorry about that, by the way."

"Huh?" Remy turned from cleaning feathers from his bed. "Sorry 'bout what?"

"Your neck. I didn't mean to hit you with the claws. Glad I didn't get you any deeper. Might have had a major problem on our hands. We would've had to clean up blood too."

"It's alright. This could've been me." Remy smiled and waved over the mess of feathers on the bed.

Both men chuckled, which turned into uncontrollable laughter, one feeding off the other. All they could do is laugh at the situation now that it was over.

Creed was first to speak through heavy breaths after several minutes of loud laughter. He hated to break the mood, but he needed to know they were not going to go through this again. "You sure you're gonna be alright? With the bracelet on and everything?"

Remy took a seat on the bed. Feeling a little woozy now that the adrenalin was wearing off. He waved the question off. "It's no problem. I wasn't holdin' back, cause I didn't think I had to. That's what caused the whole chargin' thing. I haven't done somethin' dat stupid since I was a kid."

"You're still a kid." Creed huffed. Making his way to his own room to try and get some much needed rest.

Remy sighed, getting serious. "You know, if you're worried 'bout it I can move to 'nother room. It might be a good idea, just in case."

Victor leaned against the door frame, and thought for a minute. His common sense told him it might be a good idea to move the boy, maybe to the lab for the night, but being honest with himself he really didn't want the kid out of his sight. "Nah, you say you can control it. I'll believe you. Just don't make me regret it. I'll live through the whole thing, you probably won't."

"Not much for you to regret if it's only me gettin' blown up, non?"

"I don't know. There's a lot of things I'd regret not getting to do to ya." Creed whispered after he walked into the darkness of his own room.

Remy quickly turned away, facing his own bed. He may not have super hearing like Victor, but he managed to pick up on what the older man had said under his breath. A furious blush fell across the boy's cheeks as he thought about what those things might be. "What's wrong wit you?" he whispered to himself.

"What?" Victor yelled from the adjacent room.

"Nothin'! Good Night." Remy yelled back. He climbed into his bed and stared at the ceiling for awhile, trying to figure out his new roommate. He thought maybe he didn't hear the older man right, maybe he had said something else. All he could think about where those things Vic wanted to do to him. He found his hand drifting towards his crotch the more he thought about the situation, but stopped himself. Last thing he wanted was Creed catching him fondling himself, especially if his roommate was nothing more then that, a roommate. Finally he huffed, giving up on his thoughts. Rolling over towards the wall and getting comfortable, he closed his eyes and fell into a frustrated sleep, making sure to keep his powers in check for the night.

Victor quietly sat on the edge of the bed looking into the room across from him, unbeknownst to the boy that occupied it. He smelled the growing arousal come from Remy as the boy laid in his bed. The sweet aroma was tempting him, forcing awake the beast within. He sat there starring until he heard the slow breathing of sleep from across the room. Every cell in his body wanted to go into that bedroom and take what he wanted, then rip the boy to shreds for making him want it. When he finally shook the dark thoughts away he found himself already half way to Remy's bed. He quickly ran back to the small refrigerator he kept in the corner and retrieved a syringe full of the blue liquid that Essex had supplied. Without hesitation he plunged the needle into his arm, instantly ridding himself of the red haze that threatened his mind. He slid down to the floor and breathed in and out heavily, rocking back and forth. Tears threatened his eyes as he thought what he could have done if he wouldn't have come to his senses in time. He sat there for a long moment, not daring to move until his mind totally cleared. Even though his nightmarish thoughts had gone, the arousal still remanded. He grabbed a towel from the small closet to head to the showers for a quick rinse, hoping to calm himself down. Before leaving he took one more look at the young man in the opposite room. "You are going to be the death of me, kid. Or I will be yours."


	7. Chapter 6

**Part Six **

Vic looked at the clock again, growling when another hour had past from the last time he had looked. Time was going by, but he was unable to get anything accomplished. His mind kept going back to Remy and he would get lost in thought. Even if Malice, or dare he say Michael was around he could keep his mind on work, but today everyone on his small team were off doing something different. Malice was in the lab with Remy, trying something with the kid's powers, and no one knew where Michael was. He missed having people around and loneliness was a strange emotion to him.

As if someone had read his thoughts he heard a shuffling down the hall, coming towards his make shift office. He was almost happy to have someone visit, until he realized who was coming up the hall. "Michael!" he called out. "Get your ass in here!"

Michael sneered, he was hoping to pass the office without being noticed. "What?" he barked coming to the doorway, but never entering the room. He wanted the ability to run if he needed to.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"None of your fuckin' business, mom!"

Creed rolled his head trying to stop the tightening the frustration was causing in his neck. "We have a mission to plan here. How are you going to know what to do if your not here?"

"What the hell does it matter? You haven't figured it out yourself, what ya gonna tell me that I don't already know? Why should I stay here locked up in this basement?

Creed's anger flared, flushing his face. He wasn't sure if it was his anger towards his younger teammates attitude or if it was the fact that Michael was partially right. There wasn't much different about the plan from when Blockbuster had left. He was about to make some excuse to argue when the intercom on the wall beeped interrupting the argument.

"Victor?"

Vic punched the button on the intercom, cracking it's fixture. "What, Mal?"

"Essex would like you to come to the lab."

"Why?"

"We need help with Remy. Just get down here."

Creed's anger quickly turned to worry and anxiety with the mention of Remy needing help. "I'll be there in a minute."

Blockbuster's eyebrow raised in confusion. Some things had changed while he was gone. He had no clue who this Remy was, but this person's name alone had caused a total change in Creed's behavior. "Who the hell's Remy?"

"If you stuck around you would know!" Creed pushed past Michael to make his way to the lab. Half way down the hall he stopped, going back to the office that Michael has entered once he had left. "Don't leave. I mean it! We need to go over some shit before you disappear again." His upper lip curled when the younger man shrugged his shoulders in indifference. "Don't touch anything either!"

Michael raised his hands in mock surrender. "Fine, fine."

---

Creed walked through the large metal doors into the main observance level of the lab. He was surprised to find Malice standing at the large glass window overlooking the laboratory floor below. "Hey, Mal. I thought you were working with the kid today."

Malice turned her attention to Creed for only a moment, not saying anything. Just turning back to the view below.

Creed found the behavior strange, but shrugged it off and walked towards the window. First thing he noticed was a familiar syringe in her hand. It was the medicine that Sinister had made for him. He was about to ask her why she had it, but the flicker of lights caught his attention. He looked above him at the lighting fixtures to see all of them flashing strangely. He figured it was just generator problems until his sights went below to the lab. Remy's pale, naked, form was laying on a medical table below. Numerous wires and tubes were attached to the limp body and Sinister stood over the boy, deep concentration on the doctor's normally emotionless face. "What's going on?"

Before Malice could answer the doctor below hit a few buttons on the keyboard, making the lights flicker again. The surge was accompanied by a flopping noise that was barely audible through the glass by Creed's sensitive ears, but it was enough for him to put the pieces together.

"Is he electrocuting him?"

"It's shock treatment. It is about over. The levels are getting too high to continue for much longer. Remy will need to be carried to his room since he lost consciousness earlier on in the process. That is why I called you."

"Are you crazy?" Creed ran towards the main lab doors, shaking off Malice's hand as she attempted to grab him. He busted through the metal doors, causing the hinges to warp, leaving the doors swinging violently. "What are you doing? Get away from him!"

Essex turned from his charge only to hit Creed with a blast from his hand, knocking the large man across the room into the wall. "I believe I have warned you before about questioning me, Creed." Just out of disrespect the doctor hit the buttons on the computer in passing to the intercom, sending another unneeded shock through the young man on the table just to torment Creed. "Malice I am through with the patient, this treatment is fruitless. Please, medicate Creed and have him take LeBeau to his room for now. Once that has been accomplished join me in the secondary laboratory. I will need your assistance on further research."

"Yes, sir." Malice answered through gritted teeth. She waited for the doctor to leave before making her way over to Victor. She went to medicate the unconscious man, but the needle was snatched from her hand with a growl that quickly developed into a cough of pain and weakness.

"I can do it. Go check on the kid. I'll be okay in a second."

Malice did as she was told. Checking the computer for Remy's vitals and condition she found that he was surprisingly stable. "Everything is alright, he will live. He will just be down for a few days." She turned to the medicine cabinet to retrieve a vile of muscle relaxer and some pain pills for the boy only to have the medication snatched from her hands again by her teammate. "Victor?"

"What is this?"

Malice was hurt by the distrust of her friend, but also understood it's birth. She reached out her hand, silently asking for his trust. She looked into Victor's eyes, never breaking the gaze until Victor understood that she was not the one out to hurt the younger man. She smiled when Victor gave the vile and pills back with a huff. "Thank you. This one is a muscle relaxer. It will stop the muscle spasms he will get after the adrenaline in the his system wears down." she explained before plunging the liquid into Remy's arm. "These are pain pills." She handed the bottle back to Victor. "These he can take when he wakes up. The relaxer I just gave him is laced with a mild pain medication, but he will need more then that for a few days."

Creed took a seat on an adjacent medical table, his body still sore and weakened by the blast he had taken before. He watched as Mal slowly removed the machinery and various wires from Remy's body. He shook his head not able to understand why the treatment was preformed in the first place. "Why would you do this, Mal? What next? Leaches? Maybe we can get out the rack and stretch him."

Malice wasn't happy about Essex's procedure either but she was not in a position to state that. Sinister was fickle, if he lost the need for the doctor she inhabited he could easily kill the host, which in turn could kill her. "Essex believed that the shock treatment could revive dormant parts of Remy's mind that are causing the growth of his powers to a level his body cannot handle. Obviously it was a failure. Now we have to find a way around the cells or figure out a way to remove them. I'm sorry that you walked into all of this, I know you like Remy and don't want him hurt, but what he is going through with his powers is not an easy fix."

Creed shook his head as he jumped off the table, unhappy with Malice. "Stop sucking up to that bastard. He is just torturing the kid, and you're defending it."

"It could have worked, Vic. I saw the research."

Creed cut her off with a wave of his large hand. "Just get him ready to go so I can get him out of here. I don't want to hear anymore bull shit."

"He's ready to go. Take him." She barked, stepping out of the way for the larger man to take Remy away.

Victor pulled the sheet from the table he was once sitting on and carefully wrapped the young man up, tucking it under as he lifted Remy into his arms. He left with the boy in silence. The tension was heavy in the room and he didn't want to start anymore turmoil. He just wanted to leave and get Remy to a safer place to heal.

Malice stood watching Victor's back as he left. She knew Essex had been watching from the corner of the lab and was waiting for him to come out of the shadows. "Why did you have him come down? One of the assistants could have taken Remy to his room, or you could have. There was no need for Victor to see that."

"It was an experiment, as is everything I do. I believe the medication I supply him for his rage is becoming too strong. I fear he will be unable to fulfill his duties on this mission if it is not adjusted."

"Adjusted?"

"Yes, I want you to begin diluting the serum to half its potence over the next two weeks. I also want you to research the production of an anti-serum. I want him at his full potential when the time comes. Of course, Creed needs to know nothing of this. I am sure you understand."

Malice bit her lip in fear and guilt, but finally nodded in agreement, feeling trapped into doing so. She hated to turn on a friend, but she cherished her own life more. She also felt that Sinister was right to some degree, Victor was getting too soft on the drug and his new found fondness of Remy could create a major problem during the mission they were all getting paid a lot to accomplish. Maybe giving her teammate back some of his edge could strike down those doubts. "I'll see to it, sir."


	8. Chapter 7

**Part Seven**

Remy curled up tighter under his warm blankets. His body ached, his muscles burned, but his flesh felt as if he were freezing. He had woke several minutes ago, but he had not managed to summon enough strength to move from the fetal position on his bed. He didn't even know what time it was, or even what day. He cringed as another shot of pain racked his body causing small tremors to flutter through his limbs. He rolled over to try and find a more comfortable position only to find Victor walking towards him from the adjacent room.

"Hey, kid. Glad to see you awake. I was about to fall asleep on ya." Creed took a careful seat on the edge of the bed next to Remy. The older man had been watching the boy sleep for days now and was beginning to worry. He could smell that Remy was in pain, but couldn't do anything about it until the he was awake enough to swallow the pills supplied by the doctor. "Can you sit up enough to take these?" He held out his hand that contained two small yellow pills. "They will help with the pain."

Remy nodded weakly and made a noble attempt to sit up, but found it impossible to do without help. His muscles just refused to do what he commanded. He reached out a shaky hand as a silent plea for assistance from the older man next to him.

Victor sat the pills and the glass of water he had come in with on the night stand next to the bed before changing his position to sit against the headboard, pulling the younger man up to lean next to him. He wrapped one large arm around the boys thin shoulders to keep him upright. "You okay?"

"I'll be better when I get those pills into me." Remy groaned.

Victor picked up the pills and placed them in the younger man's hand and waited for Remy to throw them into his mouth before offering him the glass of water, which was gratefully excepted. "That should kick in pretty quick, I hope anyway."

"Can I lay back down. I'm gettin' dizzy. Not that I mind stayin' here." Remy tried to put on a charming smile, but it failed, and he knew it.

Creed chuckled at Remy's attempt of flirting. He would be flattered if the younger man wasn't sick as a dog. "Sure, kid." Creed helped Remy back down into the blankets and tucked them in around him.

Remy moaned as he attempted to find a position that caused the least amount of pain, settling on his stomach. He slowly pulled his arms up under his head, startling slightly when his forehead came in contact with something cold. "I guess it didn't work since I have this bracelet on still."

"Nope. Did you really expect it to?"

"Not really. Mal didn't either, but it was worth a try since Essex thought so, I guess. Now I'm thinkin' I shouldn't have done it. I feel like I got hit by a truck."

Vic rubbed Remy's back gently, hoping to relax some of the boy's pain away. At least enough to allow the teenager to get back to sleep. "Maybe I should call Mal. She may need to bring you some more relaxers. Your muscles are still pretty locked up."

"Non, it'll be ok in a minute. The pain killers are kickin' in, and dat feels real good." Remy closed his eyes in pleasure. Between the pain killers and the massage he was getting from Vic, he was in heaven compared to before. After a few moments he felt Victor's hand slowly fall away. "Non. Don't stop." he whispered, still in the glow the massage was causing.

"Sorry, thought you were asleep. I'll keep going for a bit. At least til you get to sleep." Creed picked back up were he had left off on the boy's back.

"Stay?"

"Uh, kid..." Creed stumbled on his words, surprised by the request and not sure what to say.

Remy was quick to cover for his question. He didn't really mean it to come out, but it did. Now he was regretting it. Maybe Victor didn't like him as much as he thought. "Dat's ok. I'm not thinkin' straight, ignore me."

"It's not like that, kid. I just can't fit in this bed with ya. Your scrawny ass barely fits in it alone. Why don't ya come sleep in my room? I have a bigger bed, there'll be more room for the both of us to sleep. Just sleep." Victor made a point to add the last. He didn't want the kid to think he had to do something he didn't just to stay with him.

Remy nodded weakly, a little disappointed and happy all the same. He would have been more then willing to do more then just sleep, but he also knew his body was not up to that challenge right now. He slowly began moving to sit upright again, struggling to even roll over.

Victor saw Remy's battle and slid his arms under the young Cajun's thin frame. "Here let me carry you. You don't need to be standing just yet."

"Merci." Remy managed before drifting off in the older man's arms for a moment. The drugs were getting to him, but he fought them. He wanted to enjoy Victor's company and bed as much as he could before drifting off into sleep. He groaned when a mild pain hit his body as it was laid on the bed slowly.

"You okay?"

"Oui. Just remind me to think about it before lettin' the docs do anythin' else to me."

"You won't have to worry about that. They're not doing anything else like this! I'm tired of carrying you around!" Victor smiled widely, showing the younger man he was only joking. He would happily carry Remy anywhere. "Now lets get to sleep, I'm tired myself. I've been waiting for you to wake up for two days."

"Two days! It's been dat long!"

"Sorry to tell ya, but yea. Two days." Vic made his way around the room, making sure lights were out and things were in place.

Remy watched quietly as Victor stripped down to his boxer, throwing clothes and boots onto the nearby chair. The older man took his place on the other side of the bed, tucking the covers in around them both before settling down to sleep. Remy turned onto his side toward Vic and laid one thin hand on the other man's shoulder. His powers were not strong enough to feel Victor's mind, but it was enough to sense his presence, and that is all he needed to feel safe. He was about to drift off when he felt a hand cover his own, getting his attention.

"You know kid, maybe this isn't the place for you."

Remy worriedly looked through the darkness at Victor who was staring at the ceiling as if he were talking to no one. His gut twisted in fear, afraid that he was being kicked out of the room by the older man. The last thing he wanted was to be further away from Vic especially since he had managed to get this close. "Ya want me to go to the other room?"

"No, kid. I think you should leave this place all together." Creed could see the hurt on the younger man's face, even through the darkness. He knew it wasn't from pain, but emotion. "It's not like that, I want you here, personally. I just think you are gonna end up getting hurt if you stay. Essex isn't one to think about a patient's well being as much as using them as a guinea pig. I think it's time to call your pops and tell him to come get you."

"I can't call my Pere." Remy muttered sadly, rolling over to face away from Victor. A tear came to his eye at the thought of his father and he didn't want it to be detected.

"I'm sure if you told him the doc was shockin' the hell out of you he would understand why you'd want to leave early."

"I doubt it. I haven't talked to him since I came here anyway. Every time I called he wasn't home and he wouldn't return my phone calls. Last time I tried the phone had been disconnected."

"What? There's gotta be a reason."

"Yeah, you're talkin' to it. Would you want a son that's not only a freak, but can't control his powers? I'm not his real son anyway. He adopted me. This was just a way to get rid of me."

"There's gotta be more to it then that! If he went through all the trouble to find you help in the first place, why dump you off here? Essex ain't easy to track down. It's not like he's in the yellow pages or something. Your dad had to do some major work to get you here."

"I don't know what he did to get me here, all I know is I can't leave. Dr. Essex's my only chance to prove to my Poppa that I'm worth somethin'. If Dr. Essex can find a way to fix me then maybe Poppa will take me back, if he ends up killin' me in the process then no big loss."

Victor shot up in the bed angry with the direction the conversation was going. Not caring about any pain, he pulled Remy over by his shoulder to look him in the eye. "Don't talk like that, kid. You don't know what Essex is capable of. You can't just give him free range like that!"

"I don't have no choice!"

Victor flopped back down with a huff. He didn't have any better suggestion either. He could easily send the boy to the X-men. He knew they would take him in, but then there was no way he could see the boy again if they had him. "I don't know kid, we'll figure something out. Just don't let the doctor do anything weird. No deals with him either. He has a way of trapping people or getting them into stuff they don't need to be in."

"What about this mission? Is it somethin' I want to be in?" It was a question that had been nagging at Remy lately. This so called mission just didn't sit right with him.

Creed hated to lie to the boy, it hurt more now then before, a lot more. He had no choice in the matter, because he was in the situation he was trying to keep Remy out of. "There isn't anything wrong with this mission, at this point. I'll let ya know if something changes. We'll talk about it tomorrow. I am too wasted to even think about all this right now." Victor's gut ached with guilt. Never had he cared if one of his teammates lived or died until now. This situation was worse, the boy didn't even know what he was walking into. He startled slightly when a cold hand came to rest on his broad shoulder. "Night, Remy." he whispered through the darkness. He placed his large paw over the thin hand before willing himself to sleep. He would think about a way out of this mess in the morning.


End file.
